You Belong With Me
by Primaveral
Summary: Edward acepta la apuesta de acostarse con Bella Swan, la solitaria y rata de biblioteca. La recompensa debe valer la pena, sobre todo si es una noche con Tanya y Victoria... ¿Será tan fácil como él cree? ¿Qué secretos esconde Bella para huir de todos?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La historia es mía, los personajes de Meyer.

**You Belong With Me**

**.**

Por Primaveral.

— ¡Vamos Bella, nos esperan! —Le dijo Ángela mientras Eric le apretaba la mano nervioso.

Bella asintió y se despidió de Mike, que le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta e irse con las animadoras y los demás del grupo de Rugby.

Mike era rubio platino, sus ojos eran celestes y tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su cara, era el delantero y siempre había sido un buen amigo de Bella, a pesar de que siempre había estado enamorado de ella. Podría estar con muchas chicas populares e incluso muy guapas, pero su obsesión por Bella se lo impedía.

Y ella era incapaz de estar con él.

Llevaba enamorada de Edward Cullen desde hacía dos años, justo los que se había mudado a Forks. Hijo de un prestigiado médico y de una enfermera, Edward Cullen era el tercer hijo y más pequeño de la familia Cullen, compuesta por Emmett, el más mayor y Jasper, el mediano.

Bella se dirigió con Ángela y Eric a la próxima clase y a la más deseada por ese día: Lengua y literatura.

Era la única en la cual estaba sentada al lado de Edward, los habían puesto juntos por el único motivo que ella era muy buena en esa materia, siempre se le había dado mal, incluso para suspenderla, pero cuando los pusieron juntos, le echaba más de tres horas al día para poder destacar en ellas, en las demás era una chica de notables, suficientes y bien.

Cuando entraron, Bella sintió que el corazón se le convertía en un puño al ver el cabello cobrizo-rubio de Edward, que estaba de espaldas hablando con Tyler, otro del grupo de rugby.

Bella cogió aire y fue hacia ellos, sin saludarlos, sabiendo perfectamente que nadie la saludaría. Se puso recta e intentó que su habitual sonrojo no llegase.

—Hey, Bella ¿qué tal?

Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar que Edward la había saludado, en ese momento se escuchó la risa de Tyler, entonces supo por qué la había saludado.

Se había sonrojado.

Sin saludarle, sacó sus libros y esperó a que el profesor llegase. La risa de Tyler más la de Edward hizo que suspirase y mirase a Ángela, que la miraba con una sonrisa triste. Ella únicamente asintió y volvió a poner la vista en los libros.

— ¿Por qué no me contestas? —Preguntó Edward cerca de su cuello, haciendo que ella se encogiese en su sitio y mirase a la pared. — ¿No te agrado?

—Tú no agradas y a tu propia novia. —Dijo Tyler.

Eso ocasionó que ambos se riesen y entrase por la puerta Tanya con una sonrisa orgullosa. Se sentó en el regazo de Edward, besándolo en los labios mientras Bella se quedaba totalmente incómoda en su sitio sin poder hacer nada.

Cuando el beso se terminó, escuchando un sonoro _muack, _Tanya cruzó sus largas piernas cubiertas de unas medias y miró fijamente a Bella con una sonrisa, que permanecía mirando la pared o a su cuaderno.

—Aún no entiendo por qué te han puesto con ella. —Gimió. —Supongo que es así…—Suspiró. —No se puede ser guapa y lista a la vez… —Tyler se rió. —Prefiero ser guapa que ser como ella y sacar buenas notas.

Tyler volvió a reírse, al igual que Edward, que besó a Tanya en el cuello mientras Bella permanecía totalmente lejos de allí, sin escucharlos.

—Deja a la chica en paz, Tanya. —Dijo Edward.

—Oh, incluso defiendes a los más débiles. —Suspiró. —Hemos quedado hoy en casa de James para una fiesta, Victoria vendrá a por mí.

—Mejor, no tengo ganas de aguantar otra vez a tu padre. —Dijo Edward, haciendo que Bella abriese totalmente los ojos por ese comentario.

—Vamos cariño, mi padre ya es mayor…

—Cree que nos vamos a casar. —Dijo Edward interrumpiendo a Tanya. —Se piensa que es virgen. —Se rió. —Si te conociese, no estaría tan orgulloso de ti.

— ¿Qué insinúas, Edward? —Dijo Tanya empezando a molestarse.

—Vamos Tanya. —Dijo Tyler riéndose. —Has sido penetrada por todo los agujeros de tu cuerpo.

—Exacto, cuando salí contigo no había ninguno virgen. —Dijo Edward.

— ¿No las preferías expertas? —Gruñó.

—No me estoy quejando. —Contestó Edward sonriendo. —ahora levántate, viene el profesor.

Bella permanecía totalmente muda, apenas podía respirar. La imagen de Edward era totalmente mala, maleducado, mujeriego… ¿Había algo peor? Si antes se sentía ingenua, ahora se sentía estúpida, nunca saldría con alguien que insultase a su padre, ¿cómo podría Tanya aguantar algo así?

_Las prefiero expertas…_

_¿Y con enfermedades?_

Bella hubiese muerto por decir esas palabras, pero había preferido callarse, sabiendo perfectamente que nunca le vendría mal a Tanya unas cuantas palabras para joderse un rato.

—Bella, salga a hacer esos ejercicios.

Bella miró al profesor y asintió, levantándose mientras cogía su cuaderno e iba hacia la pizarra, sonriendo a Ángela, antes de cogerle la mano y apretársela débilmente.

Mientras escribía, se sentía totalmente incómoda sintiendo todas las miradas en ella y las risas de muchas y _muchos_, como las de Tanya, Tyler y Edward. Cuando terminó, s ele cayó el cuaderno, lo recogió e inmediatamente empezaron las risas.

— ¿Hay alguna problema, Tanya? —Preguntó el profesor.

—Nada profesor. —dijo sonriendo mientras sus ojos azules miraban fijamente a Bella.

Cuando terminó la clase, Bella se dirigió hacia la puerta con Ángela, al empujarla, Bella se tropezó contra la puerta, haciendo que se diese un golpe en la cara.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Tanya? —Gruñó Ángela.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso hice algo?

— ¡Has empujado a Bella, se ha dado en la cara!

— ¿Qué insinúas, cuatro ojos? —Ángela se quedó callada, perdiendo todo el color. — ¿Insinúas que he sido _yo_?

—Déjala Ángela. —Dijo Bella mientras sentía que le escocía la nariz del golpe. —Las rubias son en su mayoría estúpidas.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?

Cuando Tanya iba a levantar la mano, Bella le cogió de los pelos, dejando todos sus libros en el suelo mientras la gente empezaba a gritar. Alguien la echó hacia atrás, dos manos grandes y brutas.

Edward.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa?

— ¡Esa puta me ha cogido de los pelos!

Edward miró con una ceja alzada a Bella, pero se dio cuenta de que ya caminaba hacia la salida con Ángela, pasando totalmente de ellos dos.

.

.

.

Edward estaba apoyado en su coche mientras Tanya empezaba a gritar y a maldecir a Bella por haberla cogido de los pelos, Edward únicamente pudo sonreír.

¿Quién iba a decirlo?

Cuando vio que sus manos se agarraban en su pelo y tiraban de ella fuertemente, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y sus libros estaban tirados, totalmente concentrada en tirarle de los pelos.

—Odio a esa mosca muerta. —Gruñó Tanya.

—Necesita un polvo. —Dijo James mientras besaba el cuello a Victoria. De repente, paró de besarla, haciendo que Victoria clavase sus ojos verdes oscuros en James. —Creo que deberíamos hacer algo.

Tanya sonrió y se dejó los cabellos.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Deberíamos… Echarle un polvo.

Edward y Tyler empezó a reírse mientras Victoria le pegaba en el pecho. Le cogió ambas manos y se las quitó de encima.

—Dejarme terminar, joder. —Susurró.

—Acaba. —Dijo Tanya volviendo a tocarse el cabello.

—Uno de nosotros debe salir con ella, echar un polvo y dejarla. —Sonrió. —si no me he enterado mal, la hermana de Bella se suicidó embarazada cuando la dejaron. —Sonrió.

Victoria le miró fijamente, al igual que Edward al enterarse.

— ¿Cómo? —Dijo Tanya sonriendo.

—Según me contaron una vez, Bella tenía una hermana llamada Sally. Era dos años mayor que ella, se quedó embarazada con diecisiete años totalmente enamorada, sin saber que todo era una apuesta, me contaron que se ahorcó a los dos días siguientes.

— ¿Por eso se mudaron a Forks? —Preguntó Tanya.

—Exacto. Vivían en Port Ángeles.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —Preguntó Victoria mirándolo fijamente.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Fuentes cariño, fuentes. —Dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo. — ¿Qué decís?

—Me encantaría. —Dijo Tanya, miró a Edward. —Deberías hacerlo tú. —Dijo mirando a Edward.

— ¿Y por qué putas yo?

—Porque está enamorada de ti. —Dijo Tyler hablando por primera vez. — ¿Acaso no se ha puesto roja al sentarse a tu lado? Eres el único que puede.

—Paso, no me gustan las vírgenes.

—Vamos Edward. —Dijo Tanya abrazándolo por la cintura. —Haré lo que quieras después de ello. —Susurró en su cuello.

Edward sonrió.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Lo que me pidas. —Edward miró a Victoria, que sonreía. Tanya lo captó. —De acuerdo, las dos follaremos contigo si lo consigues.

James expulsó el humo y empezó a reírse mientras le daba unas palmadas a Victoria en el culo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues me moría de ganas por escribir algo así y que tuviese el nombre de You Belong With Me, todo por la canción jaja. Si me dicen sus opiniones, le subo el siguiente en un rato x) ¿Merece la pena seguirlo?

Cariños ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: La historia es mía, los personajes de Meyer.

**You Belong With Me**

**.**

Por Primaveral.

— ¿Lo harás? Vamos Edward. —Dijo Tanya abrazándolo por la cintura mientras hacía un puchero. —Me ha humillado delante de todos.

—La hubieses dejado en paz. —Dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Lo hice sin querer! Ella sola se dio con la puerta en la nariz.

—Vamos Edward. —Dijo Victoria separándose de James y colocándose a su lado, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos verdes oscuros. —Durante una semana, las dos estaremos a tu entera disposición.

Edward cogió el cigarro que le ofreció James con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué él? A él no le gustaba Bella, no le llamaba la atención… Pero tampoco se podía decir que era fea, únicamente le quedaba mucho para mejorar. Él las prefería rubias, ojos claros, grandes pechos… Y ella era morena, ojos oscuros y… Debido a sus camisetas no se podía saber cómo eran sus pechos.

Y su padre.

Charlie Swan era el sheriff, cualquier que se metía con su hija, pasaba al menos dos noches en la cárcel, cosa que él se negaba a pasar. La idea de ese pan no le atraía, y aún menos sabiendo que Tanya quería que Bella siguiese los mismos pasos que su difunta hermana Sally.

Edward miró a James.

—Cuéntame cosas sobre Sally.

James sonrió mientras Tanya y Victoria se abrazaban por su victoria. Edward únicamente rodó los ojos antes de coger de la mano a Tanya y acercarla a él para besarla, riéndose. Después de besarla, miró a James, que negaba con la cabeza.

—Bien, no sé poco más, pero esta noche preguntará para contarte mañana.

Edward asintió.

—Bien.

—Oh, amor. —dijo Tanya cogiendo su cara entre sus manos. —No sabes lo importante que es para mí.

—Edward. —James apoyó una mano en su hombro, apretándolo. —Por una vez en tu vida, vas a estar con una virgen.

Edward únicamente se pudo reír antes de montarse en su coche, dándole un beso húmedo a Tanya y despidiéndose de ella. Tanya únicamente sonrió cuando Edward se fue, se pasó la lengua por los labios, saboreando pronto el fin de Bella.

—Vamos Tanya. —Dijo Victoria abriendo la puerta del coche.

Después de que Victoria se despidiera de James, ambas se fueron a la casa de Victoria, a tan sólo tres kilómetros del instituto. Tanya sacó de su mochila una botella de alcohol, bebiendo mientras Victoria conducía y la miraba sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron, la madre de Victoria seguía trabajando, por lo que no fue una sorpresa cuando pillaron a la hermana de Victoria, Jessica con Mike en el sofá besándose y tocándose.

Jessica se separó, sonrojándose antes de que Mike volviese a cogerla por la cintura y tumbarla para volver a besarla.

Victoria sonrió y subieron a su habitación.

La casa de Victoria era un chalet, su infancia había sido dura, su madre era presentadora de un programa, mientras que su padre siempre estaba de viaje de negocios, por lo que siempre habían sido ambas cuidadas por una niñera diferente cada semana.

Cuando entraron, Tanya se tumbó en el suelo, bebiendo mientras Victoria encendía el ordenador y empezaba a poner música mientras buscaba por internet información sobre los Swan.

— ¿Has encontrado algo? —Dijo Tanya volviendo a beber.

—Hm… —Dijo frunciendo el ceño. —Sí, pero hay poco información debido a que Charlie hizo todo lo posible para que se pudiese hablar lo menos posible de ellos, mira esto, lo voy a leer en voz alta mientras se imprime:

_El veintisiete de marzo de dos mil ocho, Sally Swan, conocida como la hija del Sheriff Swan, ha sido encontrada en su casa ahorcada con una cuerda de tender. Se cree que se había subido en una silla y después se había dejado caer, haciendo que la cuerda la estrangulase en el mismo momento._

_Se cree que no sobrevivió más de un minutos mientras estaba ahorcada, la encontraron con los ojos enrojecidos y varias magulladuras en la cara y en el cuerpo. Los familiares de ella insisten en que nunca se habría ahorcado, aclarando que estaban seguros de que había sido un asesinado._

_Por falta de pruebas, se declaró el suicidio de Sally Swan._

_Según varias fuentes, Sally había sido engañada en una apuesta en la cual, había sido engañada para burlarse de ella._

_A pesar de los numerables testigos que hubo, nadie supo quién fue el que la dejó embarazada, ninguno de los imputados quiso confesar nada, dejando el caso cerrado por falta de pruebas._

_Al parecer, varios sucesos siguen a esta familia, ya que la mujer de Charlie, murió por cáncer de sangre a los treinta y seis años._

_Actualmente sólo le queda una hija, Bella Swan…_

—Blah, blah, blah… —Dijo Victoria rodando los ojos y sacando el papel, en la cual aparecía la cara de Sally sonriendo. — ¿Has visto lo diferente que es de Bella?

Tanya le quitó el papel y sonrió.

—Sí, tiene los ojos claros como su madre y el pelo más claro que Bella. —Dijo mientras volvía a beber. —Es mona.

—Al menos no es como Bella.

— ¡Exacto! —Tanya sonrió.

—Bien, estoy seguro de que… —Victoria sonrió ante la idea que se acababa de formular en su cabeza. Tanya le dio un codazo, avariciosa por saber qué había pensado.

—Di ahora mismo qué se te ha ocurrido por esa cabeza lleno de pelo rojo fuego.

—Supuestamente Edward tiene que acostarse con Bella… —Tanya asintió. —Para ello tiene que utilizar condones…

—Claro, a no ser que quiera embarazarla. —Dijo Tanya riéndose y bebiendo de la botella.

—Y la hermana de Bella murió quedándose embarazada por una apuesta…

— ¿Adónde quieres llegar? —Dijo Tanya aburriéndose sin entender nada.

—Nosotras le compraremos los condones a Edward. —Dijo sonriendo.

—Una mierda, no pienso gastarme dinero.

Victoria bufó.

—Joder, estoy llegando que las rubias son tontas. ¡No llegas a la puta conclusión! ¡Nosotras pincharemos los condones que le compremos a Edward para que Bella se quede embarazada! —Gritó poniéndose roja por la poca cabeza de Tanya.

Tanya la miró fijamente, poco a poco fue apareciendo una sonrisa en la cara de Tanya, se levantó y empezó a chillar mientras abrazaba a Victoria.

— ¡Sí! ¡Eres la mejor Vicky!

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Se quedará embarazada y se… Suicidará.

—Exacto. —Asintió Tanya.

—Y nadie nos podrá culpar. —dijo mientras su cabeza planeaba todo.

—Exacto.

— ¡Dios, sólo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas!

—Tenemos que tener cuidado de que Edward no se entere. —Dijo Victoria quitándole de la mano la botella a Tanya. —Ya sabes, se pondría como una furia.

—Lo sé, iremos a comprarlos y los pincharemos con un alfiler para que no se vea apenas.

—Exacto. —Sonrió. —Dios, me encanta esto.

—Lo sé, ahora dame la botella. —Dijo Tanya quitándose con una sonrisa.

_Tu tiempo está contado, Bella._

_._

_._

_._

Cuando Bella entró en la casa, su padre apareció delante de ella, mirándola fijamente. Parecía enfadado, pero ella sabía perfectamente que nunca lo estaría, era su única y más apreciada hija.

Bella dejó la mochila en el suelo y abrazó a su padre, preocupándose porque tuviese las ojeras más profundas y la piel más pálida.

—Me ha llamado el director diciéndome que has cogido de los pelos a Tanya.

—Fue algo absurdo. —Dijo Bella. —No volverá a pasar.

—No te deja tranquila, ¿verdad?

Bella ignoró a su padre, sonriéndole y dándole una palmada suave en el hombro.

—Papá, tienes que descansar. —Dijo Bella separándose de él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Sabes que las cuentas no nos salen.

—No te preocupes. —Dijo Bella sonriendo. —Hoy también voy a ir a SindyLand** (1)**

—Bella… No me gusta que vayas allí.

—Sabes que está muy atareada y me paga por ir allí… A pesar de que le digo que no hace falta. —susurró Bella más para sí que para su padre.

—No te preocupes, le he pedido un préstamo a tu tía.

—Papá, sabes que puedo buscar…

—No. —suspiró. Besó a Bella en la cabeza. —Me tengo que ir a trabajar, ¿hoy también vas a ayudar a la abuela de Mike?

—Sí, me pagan por cuidarla cuando no están.

Cuando su padre se fue, Bella terminó de recoger la casa y las sobras de la comida. Apagó la tv y fue a cambiarse para ir a casa de Mike y estar las próximas tres horas con la abuela de Mike.

Era una señora cariñosa, de ojos azules y pelo canoso. Siempre le daba más dinero del que debía, diciéndole que era un reglo. Tenía ochenta y dos años, amaba hablar de chicos y contarle sus experiencias en el pasado.

Bella cogió su chaquetón y salió de casa, se montó en su coche y fue hacia la casa de la familia de Mike. Vivían en una casa grande, bastante grande. El padre de Mike se había presentado a las elecciones para poder ser presidente en Forks, mientras que su madre no trabajaba en nada.

Cuando llegó, la madre de Mike la recibió con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido, Bella. Mike no está y nosotros nos vamos, te dejamos a Lidia contigo.

—De acuerdo.

Bella se despidió y fue hacia la planta de arriba, encontrándose a Lidia mirando una revista de corazón mientras murmuraba cosas sobre la juventud de hoy en día. Cuando vio a Bella, sus ojos se le iluminaron y le dio dos besos en la mejilla sin moverse de su silla de ruedas.

—Mi niña, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Muy bien, ¿y usted?

—Oh, muy bien, muy bien. —Dijo con indiferencia. —Pero no me digas usted, me hace parecer mayor.

Bella se rió, haciendo que Lidia sonriese.

— ¿Por qué no bajas hacia la cocina y nos traes a las dos té y pastas para comer?

—De acuerdo, ahora mismo vengo. —Dijo Bella dándose la vuelta.

Cuando Bella volvió, dejó en una mesa blanca cuberita por un mantelito de encaje, las pastas y el té en una bandeja. Lidia le acarició la mano, cubriendo su vieja mano y estropeada con la suya mientras le sonreía.

— ¿Cómo está tu padre, cariño?

—Bien. —Mintió Bella.

— ¿Aún echáis mucho de menos a Sally?

—Sí, sobre todo él, se parecía mucho a mi padre. —Bella le sonrió, totalmente mostrando estar bien cuando por dentro de estaba rompiendo poco a poco.

—Lo siento tanto, mi niña. Si hubiese podido hacer algo, me hubiese cambiado el lugar por Sally, era muy joven. —Susurró.

—No diga esas cosas Lidia, a ella no le gustaría oír esas cosas.

—Qué pena me da, eres la más chica y la que tiene que aguantar todo.

—Ese es mi padre. —Bella cogió la taza con manos temblorosas, pero sonriendo. —Él está peor.

—Sabes que puedes pedirme, Bella.

—Gracias. —Pero ambas sabían que nunca pediría nada.

—Bueno, cambiemos de tema… —Alzó una canosa y delgada ceja blanca. — ¿Qué tal vas en amores?

Bella se rió.

—Bien, como siempre. —Bella se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Aún te gusta ese chiquillo de pelo cobrizo? —Bella asintió, ruborizándose mientras cogía una galleta. —Oh, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que tarde o temprano se fijará en ti, lo vales.

—Tiene novia.

—Una tal Tanya, ¿no?

Bella se atragantó con la galleta, haciendo que Lidia se riese y le diese suaves palmaditas en la espalda. Bella la miró mientras bebía.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Tengo fuentes, además conozco a esa sinvergüenza. —Susurró. —No me gusta para nada.

—Edward no es un santo.

—Pero tú sí, haréis la pareja perfecta. —Sonrió.

—Si saliese con él, sólo conseguiría cavar mi propia tumba.

—Oh, vamos cariño. —Dijo Lidia. —No todos los hombres son así. —Dijo refiriéndose a lo de Sally.

—Exacto, mi padre es la excepción.

—Hm… ¿Hoy también vas a SindyLand a trabajar?

—Sí, es un bar cercano.

—No me gusta.

—A mi padre tampoco. —Dijo Bella sonriendo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Bella?

—Diecisiete. —_Iguales a los de mi hermana cuando murió. _Pensó. — ¿Por qué?

—Pareces mayor.

Bella sonrió, pero Lidia se dio cuenta de que una tristeza se asomaba por los ojos de Bella.

—Gracias. —Susurró.

Lidia dejó la conversación, pero pronto sacó otra para alegrarla, sin saber que los problemas de Bella no habían hecho más que empezar.

* * *

**(1) Es el nombre de un bar que me he inventado.**

¡Hola mis niñas!

Espero que les haya gustado, esta vez lo hice de once páginas, ¡gracias por los reviews!

La verdad… No pensé tener tantos reviews, y bueno… Como también han sido anónimos, desde aquí os lo agradezco de corazón por tomaros un pequeño tiempo y hacerme feliz. He podido responder a los que tiene cuenta, si los demás quieren que les conteste, déjenme en su review el correo separado y las contestaré :)

Me he tomado un momento libre del trabajo para subirlo xD, como mi tío me pilla, me quedo sin pelo. Espero que haya merecido la pena. ¿Quién no quiere matar a Tanya? Jaja, seguro que muchas se unen al grupo de ¨Anti-Tanya¨ ¿Alguien se une conmigo?

Muchos besitos y abrazos y espero sus opiniones respecto al cap. Lo subo pronto =)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: La historia es mía, los personajes de Meyer.

* * *

**You Belong With Me**

**.**

Por Primaveral

Al día siguiente, Tanya fue hacia la clase que le tocaba a Edward, sonriendo mientras buscaba con la mirada a Bella, hasta que la encontró.

Totalmente acurrucada en su silla, leyendo y con cascos de música mientras Edward hablaba con Tyler y señalaba a Bella, encogiéndose de hombros sin saber qué hacer para llamar la atención de aquella que era totalmente indiferente a él.

Cuando Tanya llegó, empujó la silla de Bella hacia delante, haciendo que la mirase con los ojos entrecerrados y volviese a su lectura tras ello.

—Hola. —Tanya se sentó en su regazo y pasó sus brazos por su cuello antes de besarlo en los labios. Se acercó a su cuello y lo besó allí. — ¿Has hablado con ella? —susurró.

—No. —Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Para sorpresa de Edward, Tanya gruñó y se fue de él sin decirle adiós. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Edward miró a Tyler, que se encogió de brazos y miró a Bella, que también se había sorprendido por la reacción de Tanya sin haberse enterado de la cuestión.

Cuando la clase empezó, Bella se guardó los cascos y el libro sin mirar a Edward, que estaba algo inquieto por cómo empezar su relación con Bella. Había preguntado a Mike, únicamente le dijo que trabajaba en su casa cuidando a su abuela cuando se iban y también habló con otros alumnos, de los cuáles paneas había sacado información.

¿Es que acaso nadie sabía nada de ella?

Cuando la clase terminó, Bella fue la primera en levantarse. Siguiéndola, se dio cuenta de que llevaba en una bolsa ropa y se metía en el cuarto de baño de las chicas. Bufando, se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Ángela.

Le miraba con una delgada y negra ceja alzada mientras Edward pensaba qué decirle. Se encogió de hombros y a los tres pasos, se paró, ¿no era ella la mejor amiga de Bella? Sonriendo, fue corriendo hacia Ángela antes de que entrase en el baño.

Cogiéndola del brazo, Ángela le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Edward? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Hm… Necesito que me ayudes en algo. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Edward Cullen queriendo mi ayuda! —Dijo con ironía. — ¿Y a qué debo ese placer?

—Qué me puedes contar de Bella.

Ángela frunció el ceño, después cambió el peso de su cuerpo incómoda mientras tocaba con los dedos un mechón de su coleta negra. _Está nerviosa, ¿por qué?_

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Por qué quieres saber algo de ella? Nunca te ha importado y no pienso participar en tus juegos.

Cuando iba a darse la vuelta, Edward volvió a cogerla del delgado brazo, haciendo que Ángela suspirase y se cruzase de brazos mientras a puerta del baño permanecía medio abierta. Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo mientras pensaba qué podría decirle.

—No voy a hacerle nada malo.

—Ya. —Dijo sin creerle.

—Mira… Tengo que hacer un trabajo con Bella…

— ¿Quién tiene qué hacer un trabajo conmigo?

Edward vio como Bella salía del cuarto de baño con una ropa totalmente distinta a la que solía tener antes puesta en la clase. Llevaba unos pantalones verdes y una camisa igual, en la izquierda de la camisa estaba la señal de un restaurante al que Edward había ido alguna vez con Tanya.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y le miraba con una ceja alzada, aunque sin pizca de humor en el rostro.

_Dios… ¿Cuándo acepté a hacer esto?_

— ¿Y bien? —Insistió Bella mientras se agachaba a guardar la bolsa en la mochila, dándole a Edward una buena vista de su culo. Ángela carrasqueó, haciendo que Edward mirase a Ángela, que tenía una mueca.

—Necesito que me des clases Bella. —Dijo Edward rápidamente.

Bella se levantó y le miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Por qué no se lo pides a otra?

—Te pagaría. —Dijo diciendo cualquier cosa.

—Claro que me pagarías si _yo_ te diese clases, pero no lo voy a hacer. —Dijo dándose la vuelta con Ángela.

Edward dudaba entre dejar la maldita apuesta por dejar de ver a aquella mosquita muerta o por su honor.

_¡A la mierda con la noche de Victoria y Tanya! Nadie me rechaza._

Avanzó hacia ella y cogió del brazo a Bella, que se giró y dio un tirón al verlo. Ángela le susurro unas palabras a Bella antes de desaparecer, dejándolos totalmente solos. Los ojos de Bella estaban oscurecidos, y tenía más ojeras que ayer.

.

.

.

Bella entró rápidamente en el baño, tendría que saltarse las tres últimas horas para poder ir al bar. Dios… ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? Últimamente no podía dormir, su padre parecía cada vez más enfermo de cansancio y ella cada día deseaba irse del instituto.

Sabía perfectamente que si no sacaba las notas adelante, tendría que irse, no podría permitirse otro año más en el instituto. Se encerró en el baño, empezó a quitarse rápidamente la ropa mientras acaba de la bolsa el uniforme del trabajo.

Escuchó la voz de Ángela hablando con alguien y parecía discutir.

Se terminó de arreglar, se cogió una coleta y cuando fue a abrir la puerta, escuchó las palabras de Edward Cullen.

— ¿Quién tiene qué hacer un trabajo conmigo? —Dijo Bella cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Bella se mordió los labios para no reírse por la cara de apuros que tenía Edward en ese instante. Aunque Bella ya estuviese totalmente acostumbrarse a deslumbrarse por Edward, esta vez tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no mirarle como hacían todas.

Sus ojos verdes parecían brillar más que otras veces y le miraban a ella fijamente. Lo que más amaba de Edward eran sus ojos, parecían estar siempre atentos y el verde parecía como el musgo. Luchó por las ganas de mirar su cabello, su cuerpo, pero se cruzó de hombros.

— ¿Y bien? —Dijo.

—Necesito que me des clases, Bella. —dijo Edward sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Bella alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo pides a otra?

—Te pagaría. —Dijo Edward, sorprendiendo a Bella.

—Claro que me pagarías si _yo_ te diese clases, pero no lo voy a hacer. —Dijo dándose la vuelta con Ángela.

Bella sabía que su amiga la estaba mirando con una ceja alzada, totalmente preguntándole con la mirada qué estaba pasando, pero ni siquiera ella lo sabía, únicamente sabía que si estaban cerca de ella, era por algo malo.

Cuando se acercaban hacia la salida, alguien la cogió del brazo, dándole la vuelta.

Bella, al darse cuenta de quién era, se desprendió de su brazo con rapidez, como si le quemase su tacto. Ángela le susurró algo y Bella asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar a Edward, que parecía estar buscando las palabras perfectas para hablarle.

—Qué quieres Edward. —Gruñó Bella. —Hay gente que no es tan rica como tú y tiene que trabajar. —Dijo sonriendo.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—He dicho que te pagaría.

—No quiero nada de ti.

— ¿Por qué? —Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—No quiero nada de ti ni de tu maldito grupo. —Dijo intentando parecer serena.

—Yo tampoco quiero nada de ti. —Dijo Edward lentamente, haciendo que Bella se volviese a cruzar de hombros. —Únicamente quiero que me des clases, te pagaré.

—Edward, hay muchísimas chicas que te darían clases sin tener que pagarlas. —Dijo Bella.

—Quiero que me las des tú.

— ¿Por qué? Dame una razón lógica y acepto. —Bella sonrió, triunfante por sus palabras.

La cara de Edward palideció, claramente no tenía ninguna razón lógica excepto querer acostarse con ella. Edward, por una vez en su vida, intentó pensar en algo lógico. Bella le miraba fijamente, su sonrisa se enchinaba cada vez más, sabiendo perfectamente que dentro de unos segundos Edward se encogería de hombros.

Aunque una parte de ella se moría de ganas por darle clases, por pasar más tiempo juntos… Sacudió la cabeza.

—Porque sé que tú serías la única que no se quedaría embobada mirándome fijamente. —Susurró.

_Jaque mate._

Bella parpadeó sorprendida y su corazón saltó en su pecho cuando Edward sonrió con arrogancia, con esa torcida sonrisa que siempre le hacía parpadear como una idiota sin tener solución. Sin poder decir nada, Bella únicamente asintió con la cabeza mientras Edward se acercaba a ella cada vez más con pasos seguros.

Antes de que estuviese demasiado cerca, Bella colocó su mano en su pecho, estremeciéndose por dentro, sintiendo un rayo por su columna.

—Quieto Edward, porque vaya a darte clases no significa que seamos amigos o aún menos que tengas derecho a tratarme como tal.

La sonrisa de Edward no disminuyó, pero la inseguridad estaba ahí, aunque volvía a ser el arrogante, testarudo y sensual Edward Cullen.

—Bien profesora, ponga los horarios, el dinero y los días, estoy a toda tu disposición. —Ronroneó.

Bella rodó los ojos mientras soportaba la batalla perdida, al menos ganaría dinero… Pero tener que pasar más tiempo con él no era precisamente lo que necesitaba ahora, cruzándose de brazos, le alejó de un empujón, haciendo que entre ellos hubiese más distancia.

—Bien, se hará como yo diga. —Edward asintió.

Sin poder hacer nada, Bella sentía que una parte de ella se alegraba por poder pasar más tiempos juntos.

.

.

.

Edward estaba en su habitación con Tanya encima, besándole y pasando repetidamente sus manos por su erección aún cubierta por sus pantalones. Edward apretaba sus pechos mientras seguía besándola. Lo disfrutaba, pero estaba algo confuso.

¿Por qué Tanya se había enfadado con él sin hablarle cuando no había conseguido nada?

¿Por qué después de decirle lo que había pasado de había echado encima de ella?

Le daba igual, mientras pudiese estar con ella no le importaba.

Edward hizo que él quedarse encima, levantándole la camisa mientras Tanya le besaba cada vez más fuerte, mordiéndole los labios y rozándose repetidas veces contra su erección.

Tanya paró rápidamente, haciendo que Edward frunciese el ceño.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Dijo mientras Tanya se levantaba y el quedaba sentado en la cama.

—Cariño, hoy no pudo acostarme contigo, tengo planes con Victoria y me llevaría demasiado tiempo. —Dijo sonriendo mientras se agachaba entre sus piernas. —Pero pudo hacerte una rica mamada rápidamente antes de irte.

— ¿No quieres disfrutar? —Dijo aturdido. — ¿Estas juntos?

—Podemos estar más tarde, o mañana. —Dijo mientras le bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones, mirándole fijamente con aquellos ojos azules cristalinos. —Esta es tu recompensa.

Edward únicamente pudo gemir cuando Tanya sacó su erección y empezó a acariciarlo y a lamerlo. Era el paraíso, y cuando engañase a Bella, volvería a hacerlo con tal de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, sus manos rodeaban el cabello de Tanya fuertemente, a ella no le importaba.

Pensaba en otras cosas mientras tanto.

.

.

.

Cuando Bella legó de trabajar, su padre estaba en el sillón, totalmente dormido y roncando. Bella sonrió cansada y se hizo un sándwich rápidamente.

Se fue al salón con su padre y puso la tv, al escucharla Charlie se despertó.

Bella se preocupó al ver a su padre más pálido de lo normal y totalmente despeinado. Tenía un moratón en la mejilla, haciendo que Bella se preocupase cada vez más.

—Tranquila Bella. —Dijo Charlie sonriendo.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Ya sabes, una pelea callejera. —Bostezó. —Ya soy demasiado mayor para peleas.

—Te conservas como un joven. —Dijo Bella sonriendo. —Tengo dinero, acabo de venir de trabajar. También le voy a dar clases a un alumno del instituto, me va a pagar las clases.

Charlie suspiró y asintió, sintiendo que las palabras lo abandonaban cuando más lo necesitaba. Bella sintió una punzada de dolor cuando Charlie se levantó y se fue hacia su habitación susurrándole ¨buenas noches¨

¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir con esta situación?

* * *

¡Hola mis niñas!

Se preguntarán por qué tardé tanto… Chicas, como sabrán –o si no les cuento –en España se lleva una malísima situación económica en la cual yo me encuentro también como muchos españoles. Aunque trabaje en el bar de mi tío y mi marido también, necesitamos más… Las cosas subvén y cada vez nos vemos más ahogados, por eso ahora tengo trabajos por las noches en otros bares o cáterin.

Y ese es el único motivo, hay poco Money jaja.

Lo sé, no hace gracia… Pero no le podemos hacer nada, intentaré subir mañana, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, ¡20 he recibido! muchísisisimas gracias, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

Creo haber respondido todos los reviews y los anónimos que me dejaron sus correros, recuerden que si quieren que les conteste -a los anónimos -déjenme su correro separado en espacios, gracias.

Déjenme sus reviews, prometo subir pronto :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: La historia es mía, los personajes de Meyer.

* * *

**You Belong With Me**

**.**

Por Primaveral

Bella sabía perfectamente que su padre estaba mal, cada vez peor y se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada. Cuando terminó de cenar y ver la tv, totalmente sola, se fue a su cuarto con los ojos algo lloroso, en esos momentos echaba mucho de menos a su madre y a su hermana, ambas eran la alegría de la casa, mientras que Bella era como su padre, más seria.

Se tumbó en la cama suspirando mientras se frotaba las manos en la cara, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, aunque de nada servía, se sentía totalmente perdida a pesar de haber llevado dinero.

Bella sabía que su padre podría jubilarse si viviese solo, pero por ella tenía que seguir trabajando, y eso era algo que la carcomía cada minuto de su vida, sin contar otros problemas menos serios pero muy importantes para ella.

Edward.

Bella estaba bastante alegre de poder darle clases y aunque estuviese acostumbrada a no dejar que los demás se diesen cuenta de sus sentimientos, Bella se pillaba así misma muchas veces sonriendo o recordando a Edward.

Recordaba que Sally le había dicho que estaba totalmente enamorada de él, pero cada vez que Bella le preguntaba de quién era, ella no lo decía, siempre intentaba que nadie se enterase de quién era su novio y eso era para Bella algo que le pesaba, nunca podría ponerle cara a la persona que llevó a su hermana al suicidio

Suspiró.

Su móvil sonó y alargó la mano temblorosa hacia la mesita de noche, su cuarto estaba en penumbra, sólo iluminaba la lámpara que estaba encima de la mesa, se la había regalado su madre en su décimo cumpleaños, y a pesar de que fuese de elefantes, ella siempre la conservaba.

— ¿Sí?

— _¿Bella? Soy Ángela, he quedado con Eric y con otros para ir mañana por la noche al cine y a comer, ¿te apuntas?_

Bella se mordió el labio, deseaba salir y poder estar con sus amigos, pero dejar a su padre solo… No le agradaba demasiado. Ángela, que sabía perfectamente que estaba pensando, suspiró y le habló lentamente.

—_Bella, si quieres pudo ir a tu casa antes de que nos vayamos y le hacemos la cena, no pasará nada._

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Dijo Bella. —Bien, vale.

—_Voy a tu casa a las ocho y media, ¿vale? La película empieza a las nueve y media, así que te dará tiempo de arreglarte_.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo Bella.

—_Bien._

— ¿Quién vendrá? —Dijo Bella sonriendo.

—_Iremos Eric y yo y… Ya lo verás, te sorprenderás. _—Dijo Ángela riéndose. Bella escuchó la voz de Eric por el teléfono.

—Vale, mientras no venga Mike. —Se rió. —Es broma, su abuela me cae bien.

—_Ya, y estoy segura de que quiere que te cases con su nieto._

—Ya, pero ella sabe que no puedo.

— _¿Qué no puedes o que no quieres?_ —Dijo con voz recelosa.

—Las dos. —Dijo Bella rápidamente mientras se ruborizaba.

—_No te preocupes Bella, nadie excepto yo sabe que te gusta Edward desde hace… Bastante_. _Además, no se te nota nada._

—Bien, eso es bueno. —Dijo sonriendo. —Estaría perdida.

—_Te cuelgo Bella, me voy con Eric a cenar. _

— ¿Tan tarde? —Dijo Bella extrañado mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo.

—_Sí, ha salido más tarde del restaurante de su padre ¿vendrás mañana al instituto? Es viernes_.

—No lo sé, quizás.

—_Hasta mañana Bella._

Cuando colgó, Bella se tumbó en la cama en silencio mientras escuchaba el ruido de su despertador y de los coches afuera. Estaba totalmente cansada, pero a la vez no podía dormir, y tampoco tenía ganas de dormir.

_Los nervios de darle clases a Edward _Pensó.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero lo único que consiguió fue recordar pequeños momentos que había vivido con su hermana Sally y con su madre, los cuatro juntos. Recordaba cuando en verano, ella con diez y Sally con doce. Su padre Charlie les había ayudado a inflar una piscina en el jardín. Bella recordaba perfectamente como Sally iba vestida, llevaba dos trenzas y un peto vaquero, mientras que Bella llevaba un sombrero de paja y una falda vaquera y una camisa.

Ambas jugaban juntas, siempre estaban juntas… Y ahora le parecía imposible tener que estar separadas.

.

.

.

Bella no fue al instituto por la mañana, lo que le sorprendió a Edward, que estaba apoyado en su coche mientras Tyler le contaba algo que ya había oído por la boca de Tanya y Victoria. Edward fue corriendo hacia Ángela, que acababa de llegar con Eric, dejando totalmente solo a Tyler, que maldijo.

— ¡Ángela! —La llamó Edward.

Ángela se paró y le miró con el ceño fruncido mientras Eric se paraba y le decía algo a Ángela, que se limitó a negar con la cabeza y se fue, quedándose los dos solos en el patio.

— ¿No ha venido Isabella?

—No. —Dijo Ángela.

—Y… ¿Sabes el por qué?

—Ajá. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras lo miraba seriamente. —No me fío de ti, Edward Cullen, tengo el presentimiento de que quieres algo, y nada bueno para Bella.

Edward rodó los ojos, aunque sorprendido por la actitud de Ángela, siempre había sido la chica simpática y tierna, ahora parecía casi como Victoria, sólo que más inocente y más simple. Vio que iba vestida con una falda de color caqui y una camisa de cuello de cisne, totalmente tapada. Cuando miró a Ángela a los ojos, está estaba con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Has terminado de evaluarme? No soy como tu novia, Edward.

_Lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas_ Pensó.

— ¿Por qué? Dímelo por favor.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Me va a dar clases y quiero fijar con ella los horarios.

—Está trabajando. —Dijo cortándole.

— ¿Me das su móvil? —Ángela alzó una ceja negra y delgada. —Sólo lo quiero para hablar sobre las clases… —Dijo suspirando.

—Vale, después se cabreará contigo. —Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Dónde está trabajando ahora? —Dijo mientras sacaba le móvil y apuntaba el número que reflejaba la pantalla del móvil.

—Ahora mismo está trabajando en una panadería. —Edward alzó una ceja mientras ponía una mueca. —Trabaja por las mañana los viernes, deja de quejarte, no todo el mundo tiene tantas posibilidades como ti. —Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dejarlo completamente solo.

Durante las clases Edward estuvo con Tanya, que parecía ignorarlo completamente y estar todo el tiempo con James, que se reía y abrazaba a ambas. En ese momento, pensó que también podría utilizar a Bella para darle celos a Tanya, ¿por qué tenía que comportarse así con James?

En el almuerzo, todos se sentaron y Edward se sorprendió al ver que tampoco estaba Ángela y Eric estaba con Mike, ambos solos. El asiento de Bella estaba vacío, ¿qué escondería Bella? ¿Tan mal le iría económicamente? Sintió algo de remordimientos, pero sacudió la cabeza y miró a James, que le había preguntado algo.

— ¿Decías?

—Cuándo estés con Isabella, sabes perfectamente que no podrás besarte con Tanya, tendremos que decir que habéis roto. —Dijo sonriendo.

—Lo sé. —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Aunque eso no quiere decir que no nos veamos a escondidas… —Dijo Tanya sonriendo a Edward.

Edward sonrió sin ganas, totalmente ajeno a todo, ¿qué estaría haciendo Bella en ese momento? Había escuchado rumores, y la última noche James le contó todo lo que había averiguado sobre Bella. Al parecer, tenía que trabajar en diferentes trabajos, el sueldo de su padre no bastaba para ambos. Suspirando, abrió el móvil y buscó el número de Bella.

— ¿Pasa algo, Edward? —Dijo Vicky sonriendo.

Edward cerró el móvil, dándose cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando fijamente, incluso Tanya. James sonreía totalmente orgulloso, en otros tiempos, Edward le hubiese devuelto la sonrisa pero ahora únicamente se guardó el móvil y siguió comiendo mientras esperaba que todo fuese bien. Ya le costó bastante convencer a Ángela para que le diese el móvil, suspirando, se fue de la mesa, dejándolos a todos completamente perplejos, excepto James.

.

.

.

Cuando Bella terminó de trabajar, se arregló y vino Ángela, que sonreía completamente y venía arreglada. Su padre había sonreído cuando se enteró de que ambas iban al cine, a Bella le hacía falta cambiar un poco de aires. Bella se vistió rápidamente, colocándose unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una chaqueta negra. Se dejó el pelo suelto y se despidió de su padre.

A final, eran Eric, Mike, Ángela, Jessica y ella, eran pocos pero Bella lo prefirió antes que fuesen tantas personas. Vieron una película de miedo en la cual, Jessica se agarraba a Mike, Mike a Eric, y Eric a Ángela, aunque ella únicamente sonreía. Bella se aburrió, pero prefirió no decir nada y quedarse callada mientras contaba los segundos que quedaba por que acabase la película.

Se fueron a comer a un bar que estaba cerca, cuando ambos pidieron, como Bella supo, Jessica no se callaría.

—Bella, ¿es verdad que le vas a dar clases a Edward? —Dijo alzando una ceja.

—Sí. —Dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros. —Me lo pidió.

— ¿Y no te parece extraño? —Dijo Jessica.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Dijo Ángela.

—Ya sabes. —Jessica rodó los ojos mientras bebía lentamente, con la atención concentrada en ella, como quería. —No es por ofenderte, pero Edward no suele irse con gente… Así.

—Jessica…

— ¿Qué gente? —Dijo Bella interrumpiendo a Mike, aunque con tranquilidad.

—Ya sabes, no eres como Tanya ni como Vicky, ¿qué podría querer de ti?

—Clases. —Dijeron Bella y Mike a la vez, mirándose ambos.

—Hm… Tengo la sensación…

—Cállate Tanya. —Dijo Eric, hablando por primera vez.

—Vale, vale. —Dijo levantando las manos. —Pero ser sinceros, ¿qué querría Edward de Bella?

—Jessica…

—Clases, yo te lo ha dicho Bella.

Todos se giraron hacia la voz de atrás, encontrándose a Edward, que estaba en la puerta del bar con los brazos cruzados. Bella parpadeó al verlo, sorprendiéndose por haber sonreído y que Edward le correspondiese. Edward vestía unos vaqueros y una sudadera, Bella pensó que podría quedarse toda la vida observándolo, mirando sus ojos verdes y su cabello cobrizo.

Edward se acercó hacia ellos bajo la atenta mirada de Jessica, que sonría completamente. Para nadie era una sorpresa saber que Jessica estaba enamorada de él.

— ¿Puedo sentar con vosotros? —Dijo Edward mirando a Bella.

—Claro que pued…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo Bella interrumpiendo a Jessica.

Edward se sentó al lado de Bella, empujando a Mike que únicamente le miró mal y se echó a un lado. Cuando estuvo a su lado, Bella no pudo evitar captar el olor masculino y limpio de Edward, haciendo inconscientemente pasarse la lengua por los labios, Edward siguió ese movimiento y apartó rápidamente la mirada al darse cuenta que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo sobre los horarios de las clases. —Dijo lo primero que pensó.

— ¿No podíamos hablarlo el lunes? —Dijo Bella mientras cogía su bebida.

—No, necesitaba hablar contigo. —Dijo Edward rozando su pierna con la de Bella de manera casual, aunque para Bella fue una descarga de electricidad, se encogió en su silla, consiguiendo que Edward le sonriese de manera torcida. — ¿Te parece que después de comer demos una vuelta?

—Clar…

—Los dos solos. —Dijo Edward cortando a Jessica.

Ángela sonrió y asintió detrás de Edward mientras Eric sonreía. Bella se mordió el labio y miró a Edward, sus ojos estaban puestos fijamente en ella y le sonreía. Jessica estaba cruzada de brazos, al igual que Mike, que estaba pálido.

—Un paseo… —Dijo Bella mordiéndose los labios.

Edward asintió.

—Un paseo, nada más.

Bella miró hacia abajo y asintió, sonriendo accidentalmente, para sorpresa de Bella, Edward se la devolvió.

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Sé que me tardé mucho… Pero aquí está otro, y ceo que está bien, ¿me dirán que piensa, por favor? Prometo darles un preview a quién me deje su opinión, y a los anónimos, si quieren déjenme su correo. -Me cambié el nombre jeje, por si no sabían.

Como he tardado tanto, estoy haciendo un OS de San Valentín :P Creo que les puede gustar, lo colgaré el día de San Valentín :):)

¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente? Cada vez me gusta más este Edward… jaja, como a todas, supongo. Muchas se han unido al equipo contra Tanya y otro contra Vicky.

Contesto los reviews y prometo actualizar pronto si me los dejan –a pesar de que he puesto en mi perfil que actualizo los sábados, creo que no será así, pero bueno x)

Gracias por los reviews, y también a los anónimos, cuentan mucho para mí, me encanta leerlos y ver que a mucha gente le gusta la historia, ¿creen que podremos superar los 50 en este cap.?

Las quiero mucho, cuídense.


End file.
